Her Eyes Are Constellations
by Five-Princess
Summary: After getting bullied once again, Gina will try to find and exit to her hell. Who could help her with her own problems? Her mother works constantly, her father is missing (and hiding a secret), her best friend is falling into a phase (so does her crush) and the rest are still laughing of her failure. The only one left is the only one who never made any mistake. Rating might be M.
1. Whale Joke

**Her Eyes Are Constellations**

Rated: T-M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Soundtrack: Breathe Me - Sia

_Have you ever had your eyes stuck into something?_

He did once and he never regretted it. Her sweet blue baby eyes, her longish hairdo and her quite cute chipmunk cheeks were all over his over-protected mind. After all, she was the only sin he could let himself suffer for.

Gina Lash, a fourteen years old teenager in his class was sitting right beside him while he was noting. At least, he was trying. Her beautiful chubby face was so pretty he couldn't even listen in class. She was again giving arguments versus the science teacher about a theory. During this time, Johnny and Angela were sending notes in the back of the room without the noticing of anyone except of course Nanette Manoir.

Nanette barely changed. This blonde doll was clearly still the brat she was five years ago. She is always bullying dimmer and weaker than her for no reason. Something did changed with Nanette though. She was more picky on Gina than anyone else specially because of the fact that Angela and her had a pact to stop their war... and they did. A detail that wasn't mention was about their friends and yes, Nanette **can** bully Angela's friends even if Johnny and her selfish personality are again on a on-and-off relationship that might end soon due of his still-never-told feelings on the redheaded one and even if her other friend was so fragile just touching him would turn him into a pile of dust. That was Gordy of course, who else could be this intolerant at everything even himself? All except Gina.

* * *

Either way, the class was over after the glorious win of Gina again. What was next now. Pool Class. God, she hated that stupid lesson. Her over-weighted body wasn't capable of swimming by itself. That plus Nanette's evilness could make something worst than worse! Gina was scare now. They arrived after the bell, both Angela and her smart friend went into the bathroom to change. The curvy child didn't wanted to admit her fear. Angela knew better than herself how strong she is about words. Still, this time it was different. It wasn't of words but of laughs she was afraid. She exited the bathroom and went at the pool. Nanette and her mean crew was there. Josephine, an extremely religious girl in their class, did warn the 'french' one but she didn't care. Today was the day Gina will regret being born. Karlene gave and idea and January completed it making Nanette giving herself the credits for this plan. They got closer to the fat one while Angela was already swimming in the cold water.

''You know where does whales belong? **In the water!**'' Said the bitchy one pushing Gina who didn't took a breath into the frozen water.

Angela got off and disputed Nanette. Johnny was late so he couldn't help but running to the class. Gordy was the only one able to save the life of this girl he loves but he neither knows how to swim and Gina was closely dying. The others were just laughing and laughing all over again of her maybe not coming back. The teacher was gone for a while. Gordy jumped into the water ignoring his fear of bacteria and tried to save her but she was too heavy. The kids were laughing even harder. Angela turned her head and saw that her two friends were missing. She went back into the pool and saved both's live. The Italian came just in time to see the disaster. Angela got up and looked madly at her male friend. Gordy stand on the ground sad of himself in the meanwhile Gina was humiliate. The teacher arrived and saw what happen. Gina ran into the bathroom crying. She sat on the ground tears wetting again her sweet hands. The mean one entered.

''Oh and by the way, you look _potelée_ (fat) in that swimsuit. Just telling'' She said by leaving the room with her two devils by her side.

Angela saw her enemy with her two copycats walking outside. The ginger never heard her nerdy friend crying like that. Was it because she was about to die or because of the tension? She still went inside scared of what her friend could say to her. Angela called her name but there was no answer. She did stop crying but she was in a phase. A thinking phase. A silence wanted to be killed deeply by Angela. She offered to her friend to go at Johnny's uncle pizzeria but Gina refused. The slimmer one was surprise. Angela sigh and left the room.


	2. The Revelation

**Her Eyes Are Constellations**

**_Chapter 2: The Revelation _**

Rated: T-M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Soundtrack: Stronger - Demi Lovato

Gina couldn't get to class. A feeling was pulling her back again from this experience. She walked to home. Her mother was gone at work. The young lady went into her room, dropped her bag and laid down on her large empty bed. Her arms were covering her pretty eyes. She wishes someone was there. She took a piece of paper and let go her imagination. Her fingers holding on to her pen like her oxygen note what happen today. Tears dropped down her blue eyes. She continued writing but the paper cut a piece of her skin. Blood escaped from her veins. She wasn't dying. She went into the bathroom and blocked this hole with a plaster or anything she could find. Gina was okay but one thing wasn't going right. Her size.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnny and Gordy were both in French class. Nanette was watching these two boys carefully specially her dear John she was still 'adoring'. Gordy and Johnny finished their works way before the others. They were talking about all those romance things they find cheesy and annoying. Johnny was scribbling a few words on a sheet of paper of his. The other dim one wanted to ask him a question but couldn't get words out of his dry mouth. He wrote letters down on Johnny's sheet. The Italian watched his blush of shame on his boned face.

''You need help for what?'' Asked the stupid one.

Gordy sighs. He explained to Johnny how deeply he needed help to seduce Gina. He loved this woman so much he could go outside one day without his inhalers and his glasses just to see (or not) that smile on her lips. He felt this way since they were in the same class in second grade. When her hand first touched his by accident to pick up her pencil she dropped on the had an eye-contact with all the sparkles in their irises. He never touched someone who didn't disgusted him. He just can't handle the pain of knowing she doesn't like him. Gina told him simple and clearly she had no feeling on him. The other boy knew that sadness.

Johnny never really experience love before he met Nanette. They were together since kindergarten. It's there he also met Angela. His feelings grew through the year more and more he developed his friendship with his ginger pal. The catch is, Johnny is too dumb to date her. Angela needs a guy better than him. A guy that will go save her from dragons and all that crap that goes with it. He can't even defends himself.

The boys made a bet. They will both help each others writing a love letter to the girls. The first one who will give it wins the respect of the other.

* * *

Angela was walking back from school alone. Nanette was nearby without her servants. The freckled one wasn't sure she could trust her old friend. She asked a few questions to know what was her plan. Strangely, Nanette's face was dead serious.

''What's wrong, Ninny-wart'', the rougher girl's voice pronounced while the fake French was looking down on her shoe.

''Angela, I... I need to tell you something. J... Je... Je t'aime, Angela'', Nanette said with her French accent.

''What type of stupid French insult is-'' Angela said not understanding what the other girl said but Nanette kissed her to keep her mouth shut.

The tomboy held her girly friend's waist during this kiss. After all, it was Angela's first one. At the moment her green eyes opens, she saw Johnny and Gordy in the background. The two boys were speechless specially the Italian. Johnny ran away and Gordy followed him. The snobbish when the boys were gone smiled evilly.

''Oh, and by the way, I don't like you. I just did this because I know you like Johnny'' She said and walked home.

Angela's knees felt on the ground. She started blubbering.

* * *

Arrived at home, Angela went into her bedroom. She slapped the door and felt on her bed. Her stomach was hurting due of all the water she evacuated. When she left up her head, a little nine-year old girl was beside her. It was Lulu, her younger sister. Angela sat on her bed and hugged hardly her sister.

''I love you, sister... you don't need to cry like that'' She whispered leaving a draw on her bed.

''I love you too. I wish you could understand but you are too young'' The tomboy said while her sister was cutely whipping her tears away.


	3. Where Is She?

**Her Eyes Are Constellations**

**_Chapter 3: Where Is She?_**

Rated: T-M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Soundtrack: Fix You - Coldplay

The boys started the next day their letters. Gordy had more experience in writing it (even if it was Gina's mother who had his first love letter) and Johnny on giving it (hoping to put his signature with it this time). They both took an entire dinner for it and maybe even a date with their girl.

''So, Johnny. How did you started this... ?'' Asked Gordy sitting at the park with his friend.

''Well... I started with Deer like everyone else'' John said.

''Dear... not deer. Try to write some more okay...''

The cool tried but still can't get into any ideas. He wanted to call Angela but after what happened the last day he wasn't sure to even continue his project. He laid down on the grass and saw Nanette behind him.

''What...''

''I'm just here to apologize for yesterday'' She said apologetically.

A silence appeared.

''Angela likes you a lot, John. I didn't want to ruin anything or...'' She spoke with a blush.

''How... how do you know that and why would you tell us you're sorry?'' Gordy said.

Nanette walked away without answering. The guys got up and went and went to the Abatti's Pizzeria.

* * *

Both girls were sitting down at different tables alone. Angela was at the counter and Gina was near a window. Johnny sat beside Angela while the dim went to his girl.

The one with a pompadour hugged Angela from the back. Her smile appeared while his uncle Nicky was watching and hiding himself. His uncle was the first to know about his crush since the first day he knew. Angela turned her chair and looked at her friend. She hugged him back and felt his strong arms covering her hips. It was aphrodisiac. Johnny saw Gina all alone with Gordy who tried to talk to her.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked holding her hands.

Angela couldn't face the reality. She was losing her best friend while her secret crush was standing in the front of her. She could tell him but she was scare. Angela looked down her feet. The other one left her chin up. He saw water in her green eyes.

"Maybe we should talk about this later" Angela said removing his hand on her face.

"Like... on a date? Are you asking me out, Angela Anaconda?" Said Johnny smiling at her.

"Yes... I'm asking you out. On account of having to deal with a fight. I accept with gratitude this terrible date but... Gina is coming with me!" She said standing on the ground proudly like a warrior.

Johnny kissed her cheek and waved back saying: "See you Saturday then" but felt terribly on the ground.

When both guys left the store, Angela sat beside her girl friend. Both were happy even though Gordy didn't talk to her. The slimmer one had a milkshake in hands while Gina had water.

"I can't wait for this date. I am so happy for you, Angela!"

"Gina Lash, you know I'm not doing plans without you"

"I... I come? Won't I be alone?" She asked stressed.

"Nah, just tell me who you want and I'll ask him out" Angela insisted.

"I don't have any... crush. Who would want a geek who passes her time eating jello and who likes to fight with teachers about theories?" Said Gina looking at herself in her reflection on the glass.

"Gordy would..." Her friend whispered holding her hand dearly.

A smile appeared on Gina's face. Then, a realization came into her mind. How can Gordy even look at her. She always hide it but she hated that person in the mirror. She lied to herself too many times to give up. Even her father knew better by leaving her mother. She still remembers that look he gave her into her three years old eyes while he was leaving her life. Started from this day, the nerdy girl never cried. She hated feeling numb while salt water was falling from her eyes. Angela was the only person who knew this accident. Gina knew she wasn't losing anything by going on a date with Gordy being sure Angela would plan to put these cupids together. She laughed cutely and accepted.

* * *

Saturday arrived. Gordy and Johnny passed the week revising their plan to get the girls. During this time, Angela had some troubles working with her friend to make her put a dress on, thing she normally don't fight for. She asked repetitively the type of dress the chubbier girl wanted. A short one, a long one, it didn't matter. The rebellious girl had a plan that might make her pal regretting of accepting this deal.

Gina finally added that dress on her body, cloth that made her curves perfectly harmonized. Her black high heels and her white purse fitting with her long dress poured some sweetness out of her soul. When Gordy saw her exiting the house, he surely had a heart attack. She made everyone speechless. Angela on her side was a little more sexy. Her never-wore red short dress with her black transparent vest was dressing her like a lady, thing even Nanette couldn't believe her own self.

"Where are we going?" asked the auburn-haired girl.

"It's a surprise..." Johnny replied taking Angela's hand and taking her in his truck (a gift from Uncle Nicky for his sweet 16).

Gordy's hands were quite shaky but he still wanted to be successful with this rendezvous. He took his crush's hand and took her in the car. Gina felt his pain. She smiled at him and thanked him. She was so glee that Johnny brought him instead of just letting her alone.

They were just about to arrive to their destination that Angela was already imagining what kind of adventure they were about to happen. Johnny parked the car and looked at her slim face. He called her name a few times but she was still stuck into her universe. Johnny came closer to her face to scare her but she turned her head and gave a nose kiss to him. They were so close they could see their insides. Angela retreated herself.

"Well, this is where you two in the back get out. You and me are going to another place" Said Johnny unlocking the doors.

"They won't come with us?" Asked the slimmer girl.

"You girls have your phones so if you want to talk I won't bother letting you text. It's just Gordy wanted to show a place to Gina. Right dude?" Asked the Elvis one.

"Y-Yeah" The weaker one stuttered during holding his two hands together to not show his sweat.

* * *

Both got out of the car. Gordy held her hand and took her away. He was wearing a vest with a small blue tie to fit her eyes. A large river was lounging next to them while they were walking like two lovers. The moonlight was behind them. The slimmer had a paper the fatter saw. She asked about the existence of it but Gordy wasn't ready to show it. Both of them started to fight. It was a premier. Gordy took her in his arms and with a swing brought her in the sky. The girl was screaming but Gordy was laughing. When he put her down, he realized how strong he actually was. He took her hands and pulled her closer.

''You're so beautiful tonight'' Gordy said with a mature voice.

Gina on her side couldn't help but laugh sarcastically. The weaker hugged her tightly. The girl sighed with a tone of joy in her breath. Her head was perfectly placed on his hard shoulder. His fingers were rubbing her curves feeling the silk massaging his skin. Gina's arms were wrapping him up like a gift. He was her Hercules like in their play.

After letting go their hug, his skeleton fingers brushed her face slowly. He was stuttering again. He leaned close to her face to kiss her but Nanette and her friends were in the background ruined everything once again.

''Baleine Bleue'' The girls were screaming the meaning of ''Blue Whale'' in french. For once, Nanette's translation was right.

Gina ran away as fast as she could. Everywhere her feet land on she heard their voices laughing of her. She didn't even knew where was she. She locked herself into a phone cab. She tried to cal Angela on her cellphone but it was close. Angela was playing bowling with Johnny during this whole time. Gina went into a bubble. A small place she held on until someone would come and save her. **She screamed**.

Seconds passed. She shut herself up. She found an old knife beside her. The bullied girl knew it was a trend to cut yourself but she never experimented it. She took it, hesitated a moment and cut herself. Blood felt on her dress. Her arms wrapped herself like when she was hugging Gordy.

''It's all fine. Nothing happen'' She repeated over and over until she walked to home.

Her mother was still on a date with someone. Twenty dollars were on the table if she wanted some restaurant. It was true, she was hungry. Gina saw her reflection on the window. Should she waste time on this. Maybe it was time for her to lose weight a little. No, she doesn't want to let a few words running in her mind telling her what to do. Still, it was true that she was **fat**. She finally admit it. She did call for a pizza. It was three O' clock in the morning. She ate. Afterwards, her heart didn't felt well. She ran in the bathroom and gave back that lunch. Tears were falling again. She was wondering if she could ever look in the mirror again.

* * *

A bit earlier, at Gordy's house, his father came back from the gym and went in his son's bedroom to take his news like usual. The younger man explained the story to his dad while him again was writing some poetry for his crush. Mister Rhinehart knew Gina since a long time. He used to date her mother after all but they broke-up due of some... differences. They were talking about her meanwhile Gordy was trying to compose.

''She sure is cute'' his father said.

''She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. If I had a mother, she would be jealous'' Gordy said.

The thing is, when the Coach was just about to leave the army, he never found a girl worth fighting for so he adopted Gordy. This explains a little why their relationship is so strong even if they are the opposite.

His father watched the stars outside. He asked a few questions to Gordy. He laughed and complained: ''You know you love someone when you see the stars in her eyes''.

Gordy replied: ''Dad, I don't see only the stars. Her eyes are constellations at its best''.

A light appeared in the teen's mind. His poem could be about it. He hugged his father for the idea as the soldier exited the room.

* * *

The next day, Gordy asked to his english teacher to read his poem in the front of the class. The lady who was a hopeless romantic accepted with a huge smile on her old face. He went close to the chalkboard. He took a breath and red.

_Have you ever got your eyes stuck into something_

_I did once and never asked where was I going_

_Did you ever felt so badly it was good_

_It's like if I was stuck in an infinite wood._

_Her Eyes are constellations_

_She doesn't let me take any inspirations_

_Her eyes are the whole sky_

_She made me feel so alive_

_Her soul is watching me upper at night_

_Her smile is so beautiful it shines so bright_

_Don't ask me about that nose_

_So soft and sweet it remind me of a rose_

_Her skin is so silky_

_I closely have some pity_

I_ wanted to write this idea_

_For you my..._

Gordy couldn't complete. Gina wasn't there. Angela tried to warn him but it was too late. The teacher though the letter was for Angela so she asked her to go in the front. Johnny was deadly jealous. The red-haired one blushed and saw the pain into her classmate's eyes. Johnny got up and threw a chair in the window and left the room. Angela followed him.

''Johnny...'' The tom-boy tried to keep him by her side but he went so wild he wanted to kill someone.

''Since when he has a crush on you?'' Asked the boy taking her hands so hardy they were red apple.

''He doesn't love me, I swear!'' The Canadian said trying to remove his nails inside her skin.

Gordy exited the class and told to Johnny the poem was for Gina but she was missing. The tougher boy let go his wanted girlfriend and felt bad. He scare her. No one ever scared Angela before this day. The girl stuck into this dilemma ran outside of the school. She didn't want to stay any more into this. She then realized Gordy had a crush on Gina.


End file.
